dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Stolen Treasure
The Stolen Treasure is a Fan Fiction by CertainlyNot. It is about a Stolen Treasure that Vaku goes to retrive, and It is based in Vaku's point of view. 'Chapter 1' I looked at my hands, I was sweating, bullets. I ran to the side. "I am in heaven, I mean I am alive, but I came here to fight someone" I thought. I looked side to side, then I finally saw him. It was Goten. You may be thinking "Why does he want Goten", Well I really didn't. I needed to find a treasure...Something he last had. I pretty sure It was a orb thingy that can triple your power level, and if someone evil got there hands on it, were screwed. I quickly flew over to Goten and tapped his back, He turned and said "Hey, What do you want...And Who are you". I sighed and said "It doesn't matter who I am, Just give me the orb". "I don't have it..I kinda lost it". Goten quickly said. I walked away..No point in dealing with fools. I was smart enough, I quickly saw someone with the small neon green orb. I quickly charged the man and powered up. The man looked me straight in the eyes and said "Haha, Want me?Come get me!". They both rapidly fought but quickly Vaku overpowered him and took the orb. I had the orb, That's what I came for. I walked on but suddently the orb just flew away, so fast not even I could keep up with it. I then heard a voice in my head, "I am Dragoite, I will end the weak Saiyans, the pitty of a race, I will take the orb and end you, I can even end you without it...But it's a no - no. This is your end". I fell to the ground. I felt as if I were stabbed then dropped 50 stories high, smashed into the ground by somebody. I got up and flew, I didn't know where, but it felt as if I needed to. I knew where I was headed after sometime...Dragoite's place..Or Hell, where he perfers to stay. 'Chapter 2' I was in Hell now, I had flown over 3 hours just to get there. I am in search for Dragoite. I looked to my side and saw some one calling out "Fight me! Come ON" I looked and sighed, It was Dragoite. I flew down to him, as fast as light he struck my arm. I powered up to SSJ5 and took a defensive stand. Dragoite fired a Kamehameha wave, I quickly charged my Big Bang Attack and fired, I stood and watched our beams clash and both go flying into space. I didn't see it coming but I sensed it, I kicked my foot back and it hit Dragoite right in his face because he trying to teleport behind him him and hit his back. I then rapidly kicked and punched Dragoite, He dodged most but missed some pretty hard hits. "I will end your weak race" Dragoite shouted. I rushed to his side and punched his gut, then smashed him into the ground. I gotta tell you, this Dragon is a pretty powerful fighter. Category:Fanon Category:Awesome Category:Pages Added By CertainlyNot1218 Category:Short Stories Category:Fan Made Stories